yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler was a German politician who is the chancellor of the Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945, and also the Leader from 1934 to 1945, who is among the dictator. As dictator, Hitler initiated the World War II (wartime) in 1939, and was central to the Holocaust. Hitler sought living space for the people in the Eastern Europe and his aggressive foreign policy is considered to be the primary course of World War II in Europe. He dictated large-scale rearmament and on 1 September 1939, invaded Poland that resulted in Britain and France declaring war on Germany. In June 1941, Hitler ordered an invasion to Soviet Union. By the end of 1941, German forces and European axis powers occupied most of the Europe. In December 1941, both Japanese and Europe declared war on the United States, bringing them directly to conflict. Battle of Berlin Following the Vistula-Oder offensive of January-February 1945, the Red Army temporarily halted the line 60 km east of Berlin. The first defensive preparations began on 20 March 1945. Two Soviet fronts began to be attacked on 16 April 1945. In the final days of the war during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, he married Eva Braun. When the war ended, the two killed themselves to avoid capture by the Soviet's Red Army and the corpses burnt. On 30 April 1945, when Soviet troops were within a block or two of the Reich Chancellery, Hitler shot himself and Braun was bit into a cyanide capsule. Their bodies were carried outside to the bombed-out garden behind the Reich Chancellery, when they were placed into a bomb crater and doused into petrol. The corpses were sent on fire as Red Army continued. Grand Admiral Karl Donitz and Joseph Goebells took over as the Chancellor and the Leader. On 2 May 1945, Berlin was surrendered to the Soviet Union and divided into four sectors - American, British, French and Soviet. 2 May is also believed to be the day where Hitler's deputy Martin Bormann died near the Lehrter Bahnhof. These were unearthed on 7 December 1972. These are the areas that are destroyed: *'Berlin Lehrter Bahnhof '- It was destroyed in April 1945, but it was repaired temporarily. *'Berlin Nord-Süd Tunnel - '''It was destroyed in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin (flooding), by Soviet troops. It was totally repaired in 1946, all the way to 1947. In addition, from August 1991 to February 1992, it was closed to remove all the last wartime flood damages. *'Moltke Bridge''' - It was destroyed in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin, by Soviet troops. It was totally repaired in 1947. *'Glienicker Brücke' - It was destroyed in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin, by Wehrmacht. It was totally repaired in 1949. *'Rathausbrücke' - It was destroyed in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin, by Wehrmacht. It was totally repaired from 1947 to 1952. *'Jannowitzbrücke' - It was destroyed in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin, by Wehrmacht. It was totally repaired from October 1950 to 1951. *'Oberbaumbrücke '- Wehrmacht blew up the middle section of the bridge in April 1945, and together with Stralauer Tor. The bridge was restored to the former appearance beginning in 1993 and ending in 1994. *'New Reich Chancellery '- It was destroyed in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin, by Soviet troops. To the very entrance of the Chancellery, the car could not approach. We had to reach it on foot…. He noted the New Reich Chancellery "...was almost destroyed". "Only the walls remained, riddled by countless shrapnel, yawning by big shot-holes from shells. Ceilings survived only partly. Windows loomed black by emptiness." The remains was demolished by the order of Soviet occupation forces. Parts of the building's marble walls were rumoured to be used in the building of the Soviet war memorial located in Treptower Park (also in East Berlin then) or to renovate and repair the nearby war-damaged Mohrenstraße Berlin U-Bahn subway station. The western half of the premises was taken over by the East German government for the establishment of death strip of Berlin Wall. *'Reichstag '- It was one of the targets for Red Army to capture, due to the symbolic significance. Visitors to the building can still see Soviet graffiti on smoky walls inside as part of the roof. It began the reconstruction in 1995 and completed in 1999. *'Pariser Platz' - It was turned to rubble by air raids and heavy artillery bombardment. The square was left waste and became the death zone dividing the city. *'Führerbunker '- It was levelled by the Soviets as part of the effort to destroy the landmarks in Nazi Germany. The bunker was survived, but some other areas was flooded. In December 1947, the Soviets tried to blow up the bunker, but only the separation walls were damaged. Finally, it was demolished in 1959. *'Vorbunker '- It was levelled by the Soviets as part of the effort to destroy the landmarks in Nazi Germany. The bunker was survived, but some other areas was flooded. In December 1947, the Soviets tried to blow up the bunker, but only the separation walls were damaged. Finally, it was demolished in 1959. *'Hotel Excelsior' - It was destroyed in April 1945 during the Battle of Berlin, by Wehrmacht. It was demolished in 1954.